Nouveau souffle
by Castle-BB156-Bones
Summary: C'est une one-shot qui est basé sur l'episode 8x01 , voilà comment j'imagine les choses :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Nouveau souffle**_

_**Durant la nuit , maison de B&B**_

_**Booth dormait profondement , enfin c'est ce qu'il fesait croire car il ne dormait pas bien du tout , d'ailleurs ca fesait deux mois qu'il ne dormait plus beaucoup , deux mois que Bones etait partie avec leur fille , deux mois qu'il travaillait sans relâche pour innoncenter Bones , deux mois qu'il etait malheureux , il lui arrivait meme des fois d'appeler sur son portable rien que pour entendre le son de sa voix sur la messagerie , tous les soirs il passait devant la chambre de sa fille , il rentrait , regardait le lit vide , et parfois meme il lui arrivait d'avoir les larmes aux yeux dans ces moments-la il prenait une peluche dans son lit et il le serrait fort comme en esperant que ce serait sa fille a la place , quelques nuits il se reveillait , oubliait quelques minutes la situation actuelle , pensant avoir fait un cauchemar et se mettait a chercher le corps de Bones dans le lit et quand il realisa que son cauchemar n'etait quand faite la realite , il se mettait a pleurer .**_

_**Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation , tout ce qu'il voulait c'est pouvoir serré sa famille dans ses bras , embrasse sa Bones et tout oublié **_

_**Cela fait maintenant deux mois qu'il attend , un coup de fil de Bones , une preuve mais rien du tout , c'est toujours le point et il desespere en se disant que tant qu'il n'aura pas trouver de preuves de l'innocence de Bones , elle ne reviendra pas **_

_**Un soir , a 22h**_

_**Booth etait dans son bureau , il etait en train d'etudier pour la 150 fois le dossier de Pellant , ne trouvant rien , il s'appuya sur son dossier en soupirant , quand il se releva , il regarda l'heure , s'apercevant qu'il etait tard , il rangea ces affaires , ferma les lampes et sortit de son bureau , il se dirigea vers sa voiture et se dirigea vers leur maison , arrive a destination , il sortit de la voiture , sortit ses clés et rentrit chez lui , il se dirigea vers la cuisine voulant manger quelque chose mais arrive devant le frigo , il se resigna , il se dirigea donc vers les escaliers pour aller se coucher , alors qu'il montait la premiere marche , la sonnette l'interrompit dans sa progression , il se retourna avec etonnement et jeta un coup d'oeil a sa montre , le cadran indiquait 22h40 , il se demanda qui pouvait bien sonne chez les gens a une heure aussi tardive , il se dirigea alors vers la porte avec un peu de mefiance et quand il ouvrit la porte ce fut le choc , sa Bones etait la , tenant le maxi-cosi d'une main , elle le regarda avec un regard neutre , lui ne bougea pas**_

_**Alors je vous avoue qu'au début je ne voulais pas faire de suite a cette one-shot mais comme beaucoup me l'on demandé sur mon blog une suite , j'en ferais une , donc ne me tuez pas x) **__**N'oubliez pas de poussez sur le petit bouton en dessous :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

*********************************************************

Quand il ouvrit la porte ce fut le choc , sa Bones était la , tenant le maxi-cosi d'une main , elle le regarda avec un regard neutre , lui ne bougea pas . On aurait dit qu'il était tétanisé , c'est Brennan qui bougea la première , elle rentra , posa le maxi-cosi par terre , ferma la porte et se dirigea vers lui , elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa longuement puis elle le prit dans ses bras en serrant tres fort ses bras à son cou , sous le rejouissement des retrouvailles , elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il n'avait répondu ni au baiser , ni à l'etreinte, ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle ne sentit pas les bras de Booth autour d'elle qu'elle se mit à pleurer , de joie et de tristesse

Bones : (pleurant et le humant ) Tu m'as tellement manqué

Elle sentit les bras de Booth bougés , elle reprit espoir mais au lieu de la serrer dans ses bras il la repoussa doucement , il prit sa fille dans ses bras et monta en haut pour se coucher sans un mot , Brennan resta quelques instants en bas , choquée du deroulement de leurs retrouvailles , elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'il oublie tout et fasse semblant de rien mais elle s'attendait quand meme a plus d'amour de sa part , elle ne se posa pas plus de questions et monta en haut , ce n'est que quand elle arriva dans la chambre qu'elle vit qu'elle etait restée plus de 15 minutes en bas à réfléchir , elle entra donc et vit Booth dans le lit , lui tournant le dos , elle sourit , heureuse de le voir enfin dans leur lit , elle se faufila dans le lit et se mit en position pour dormir en s'attendant a ce que Booth vienne l'enlacer comme il le faisait toujours , au bout de 5 minutes , elle tourna la tete pour voir s'il dormait mais elle pouvait voir qu'il respirait trop bruyamment pour dormir , elle decida de faire le premier pas , elle se rapprocha de lui , passa son bras autour de son torse , elle mit sa tete contre son dos et pu enfin s'endormir , quelques minutes avant de s'endormir elle fut un peu decue qu'il ne l'enlace pas mais fut soulagée qu'il ne refuse pas l'etreinte

3 Jours plus tard

C'était toujours le néant entre eux , Booth ne fesait aucun mouvement vers elle , c'etait a peine s'il la regardait, Brennan lui portait des signes d'attention et lui ne repondait pas , la celle a qui il était attentif , était Christine , quand il s'occupait d'elle , Brennan avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé que tout était comme avant mais quand Christine n'etait pas la , on voyait dans ses yeux de la tristesse , on aurait dit qu'il était vide a l'interieur , un jour elle decida de mettre les choses au point

Bones : Booth , qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il la regarda enfin , elle fut effrayée par ce qu'elle vit , ces yeux etaient noirs , noirs de colère , il s'approcha d'elle d'un air furibond , elle recula , il s'arreta

Booth : CE QUI SE PASSE , TU OSES ME LE DEMANDER ?  
Bones : Depuis que je suis revenue , tu ne m'as pas adresse la parole , ni meme parler , ni embrasser  
Booth : Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce qui se passe , ce qui se passe c'est que la femme que j'aime a fuit comme une coupable avec notre fille pendant deux mois sans me donner la moindre nouvelle  
Bones : TU VOULAIS QUE JE FASSE QUOI BOOTH , QUE JE RESTE ICI ET QUE JE ME FASSE ARRETER ET TRAITER COMME UNE MEURTRIERE !  
Booth : Tu crois que tu as fait mieux en partant ! C'est les gens qui ont des choses a se reprocher qui fuit comme ca , tu aurais pu rester et continuer a te battre pour prouver que tu es innocente , et le pire dans tout ca c'est que pendant ces deux longs mois je me suis dit , Est ce qu'elle ne me fesait pas assez confiance pour me dire qu'elle partait ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?  
Bones : Comment tu peux penser ca ? Si j'ai fais ca c'est pour toi , si tu serais venu avec nous tu aurais été complice et tu aurais pu perdre ton travail ou pire etre arrete et Christine se serait retrouve toute seule sans parents , je ne pouvais pas faire ca  
Booth : Tu crois que c'etait mieux de me l'enlever comme ca , c'est ma fille aussi Brennan , tu as été tellement égoiste que tu n'as pensé qu'a toi et que tu ne t'es pas mis a ma place une seule seconde  
Bones : J'ai tout le temps penser a toi et tu le sais tres bien  
Booth : J'en ai marre de cet discussion , d'accord tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille  
Bones : Es-tu en train de me dire que je te derange ?  
Booth : ... Oui , j'en ai marre que tu te colles tout le temps a moi

Il ne pensait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait mais il voulait lui ressentir ce qu'il avait subi pendant deux mois , l'absence de l'etre aime , il monta sans se retourner , Brennan resta la en bas et laissa court a ses larmes , elle vit qu'il etait tard , elle monta donc les escaliers et vit qu'il n'y avait plus de lumiere dans leur chambre , elle passa devant sans meme jeter un regard et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis , Booth qui avait entendu les pas de Brennan dans les escaliers se retourna pour voir pourquoi elle n'etait pas encore rentrée dans la piece , il se leva donc et passa sa tete dans l'ecart de la porte , il ne vit aucune lumiere et aucun signe de Bones , il decida donc de partir a sa recherche alors qu'il fesait toutes les pieces il entendit des petits bruits , on aurait dit des pleurs , il se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis et la vit , elle etait la dans le lit , lui tournant le dos , et il pouvait remarquer qu'elle tremblait surement a cause qu'elle essayait de contenir ses larmes un maximum pour ne pas qu'on l'entende , il ne put la laisser dans cet etat-la , il ouvrit la porte doucement , se faufila entre les draps et l'enlaca tendrement , il posa sa tete entre son epaule et sa tete

Booth : Je suis désolé ...Je ne pensais pas une seule seconde tout ce que j'ai dit , si je ne te prends pas dans mes bras depuis des jours c'est parce que j'ai peur que tout ceci ne soit pas réel , que tu n'es pas revenue et que tu es encore loin de moi , j'ai peur d'encore te voir , vouloir t'embrasser et m'apercevoir que tu n'etais que le fruit de mon imagination , (il la huma) tu m'a tellement manqué (il retint ses larmes)

Brennan qui sentit que Booth pleurait se retourna et le serra dans ses bras

Bones : Oh Booth ... je suis désolé  
Booth : C'est moi qui devrait te présenter des excuses apres tout ce que je t'ai dit  
Bones :Je t'aime tellement (pleurant)  
Booth : Moi aussi Bones

Et ils s'endormirent heureux et enfin ensemble


End file.
